Una familia
by Esteicy
Summary: Clint siempre cuida de esos pequeños mutantes, ya es hora de que ellos demuestren su gratitud. /Este fic participa en el topic del mes de enero, por el cumpleaños de Hawkeye, del foro La Torre Stark.


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es de Marvel y Disney._

 **Este fic fue pensado el día veintisiete, escrito el veintiocho, olvidado el veintinueve, retomado el treinta y acabado el treinta y uno, eso explica por qué está siendo subido en este día, pensé en no sbuirlo pero me dije, si ya está hecho...habrá que publicarlo.**

 **Una aclaración, este es una suerte de AU en el cual los gemelos Maximoff fueron rescatados por los Vengadores tras el accidente con el misil (que no era marca Stark), y en este contexto son sólo un par de niños, les aproximo unos ocho o nueve años como máximo, que además son mutantes.**

 **Espero les guste nwn**

Clint Barton era un agente de SHIELD y un Vengador, con ese cargo había sido asignado a un sin fin de misiones, algunas difíciles, otras no tanto, pero ninguna se comparaba con la de cuidar a dos huérfanos mutante que los vengadores habían salvado.

Clint era un hermano mayor para esos niños, en la mañana se encargaba de que Pietro se levantara temprano y que Wanda se cepillara el cabello, se preocupaba de darles su jugo de frutas y sus tostadas tal como ellos las querían.

En las tardes llevaba a los pequeños al área de entrenamientos y los ponía a probar sus habilidades lejos del peligro, dejaba a Pietro correr en la pista tan rápido como quisiera y felicitaba a Wanda cuanto ella elevaba los cubos de madera por sobre su cabeza.

En las noches los reunía con los otros para cenar, hacía que Wanda venciera su timidez y contara sobre su día con esa vocecilla tierna, y lograba que Pietro se estuviera quieto y escuchara a los demás al conversar.

Luego jugaba con ellos un rato, deleitándose con la felicidad que reflejaban sus caritas, y cuando se cansaban, o se cansaba él, los llevaba a cepillar sus dientes, ponerse sus pijamas y acostarse para oír una entretenida historia protagonizada por un Halcón que criaba a dos príncipes, Silver y Scarlet.

Luego les deseaba buenas noches, besaba sus frentes y los dejaba dormir y soñar con un futuro mejor.

Era la calma para esos pobres desamparados, Fury se los encargó por una razón, tenía la disciplina de un agente, la alegría de un amigo y el cariño de un padre, podría convertir a esos niños golpeados por la guerra en Vengadores, les enseñaría a usar sus poderes regalados por su genética para ayudar a la humanidad.

—Clint...—llamó esa noche la voz de Wanda desde el umbral de la puerta, la escasa luz dejaba ver a su hermano parado tras de ella.

—Wanda, Pietro ¿Qué hacen levantados a esta hora? Es media noche—pregunto incorporándose en la cama tras ver la hora en el reloj digital sobre su mesa de noche.

—Queríamos ser los primeros—dijo Pietro dibujando una sonrisa traviesa tras encender la luz.

— ¿Los primeros de qué? —interrogó confundido.

—Los primeros en desearte un feliz cumpleaños—respondió la niña llegando a la cama de Barton y subiéndose junto con su hermano.

Entonces los niños sacaron un paquete y una tarjeta hecha a mano, mostrando unas enormes sonrisas de orgullo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Clinton! —gritaron ante la mirada sorprendida del arquero.

Recibió los obsequios con suavidad, primero vio la tarjeta, era un dibujo de dos niños y un halcón sonriendo, sobre ellos se leía "Gracias por ser nuestro protector" con una bonita caligrafía infantil que obviamente era de Wanda.

—Son Halcón, Silver y Scarlet—explicó Pietro sonriente.

Luego abrió el regalo y se topó con un marco de fotos, en su interior había una fotografía de él con los gemelos.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Wanda ansiosa.

—Me encanta...gracias niños—dijo el arquero emocionado mientras abrazaba a los pequeños con ternura.

Bueno hay que ser honestos, Clint era importante en la vida de los niños, pero ellos también lo eran en la vida del arquero, no eran una simple misión, eran su familia y se querían como tal, lograron que el agente sintiera la alegría de tener dos personas a su lado que lo amaran incondicionalmente.

Podría decirse que esos tres se habían salvado mutuamente.

 **Pueden comentar qué les pareció este breve y dulce fic, que me causó diabetes al escribirlo *w***


End file.
